The present invention relates to cup racks, and more particularly to a built-up cup rack for holding cups which can be conveniently flexibly assembled according to the quantity of cups to be mounted.
In our daily life, cups of different type and material are frequently used for different purposes. Each time after service, a cup must be washed and dried to eliminate any possible contamination before it is used again. After water wash, according to conventional method, a cup is turned upside-down and put on a table for drying. According to this method, the moisture inside a cup is difficult to get dried and, and an odor may produce after a cup is sealed for a certain length of time. There is a kind of electric bowel dryer which may be used for drying cups. However, it consumes electric power and has can only dry a limited quantity of cups at a time. There are also various cup racks have been developed to eliminate the aforesaid problems. These conventional cup racks are still not practical in use since neither of which has means to guide water drops from the cups mounted thereon for drainage.